


as she mumbled boringness

by cherrysandae



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Sibling Bonding, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysandae/pseuds/cherrysandae
Summary: In which Rin got bored with her lifestyle, and Len... just being Len.A late night conversations between a pair of twins.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	as she mumbled boringness

"Len. Did you bought the things I asked you?"

I looked up to find Rin, my twin sister, standing in front of me. I nodded while taking off my shoes.

Then I hand her the plastic bag. "Here."

She peered into it and give me a small smile. "Thanks, Len."

I waved my hand in front of her. "Don't mention it. But why do you need those things for?"

"I'm planning to make curry for dinner," she replied as I followed her to the living room. She put the ingredients on the kitchen table. I slumped my body on the couch.

"Curry?"

"Yeah. You said you want to eat curry last night. Did you forget?"

"I did?" I asked rhetorically, more likely to myself. She nodded and mumbled.

"I'll start to prepare the dinner. Do you want some snacks?"

I shook my head as I watched her wearing her apron. "Nah. Do you need a hand?"

"No."

"Hey!"

"What? And let you burn the kitchen like the last time you did? No, thanks. Just be a good boy by sitting right there peacefully, okay, darling brother?"

I rolled my eyes. "Geez. I thought you were already forgot about that."

"It's hard to forget it, you know, especially when you set my beloved oven on fire."

"Yeah. At least I survived. I also can see how worried you were about my safety that time, Rin," I mumbled sarcastically. "I was so touched."

She gave a small laugh. "Don't be like that. Of course I was worried about you. How can I continue to live without you, Len."

At that point, I can't hold back the grin that appeared on my face.

"Can't function properly without me aren't you, Rinny?"

She make a face at me. "Oh _puh-lease_ , the same goes to you too."

"Yeah. Well. Whatever." I laughed.

When Rin was finished cooking, she told me to put the plates on the table, while she brought the curry.

"Aren't we going to wait for mom?"

"She said we don't have to. A long night shift, like usual."

I gave her a nod and start to eat my dinner. "Okay then."

After the dinner, both of us just sitting on couch, watching the television. Not too long until I heard Rin mumbled something into the pillow.

"What?"

"I said, this lifestyle just getting boring and boring," she said after she lifted her head.

I can't help but chuckled. "Why? It's perfectly fine with me, though."

"Fine? Are you sure? All you did was wake up when the sun comes out, go to school, study, and study, and study, go back home, and study again, eat, sleep, wake up again, then go—"

I cut her off. "Okay, I get it. Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Something more productive?"

"Study is not produtive to you?"

"Other than that."

"Like what? Enlighten me."

"Clubbing?"

I burst out laughing. That was hilarious.

"Are you serious, Rin?"

"Of course not. I was being sarcastic." She scowl.

"I don't think you were."

"Fineeee. Just take me somewhere tomorrow, it's weekend, right."

"Where to?"

"You choose. It has to be a place that can make me do something productive."

"I don't think _my_ productive place is the same as yourproductive place, you know."

"Try me."

"Book store?"

She gave me an unbelievable stare. "Are you serious? It's not my thing, Len."

I shrugged. "That's what I told you."

Then we stayed silent. But a comfortable one.

"How about we jog together tomorrow morning? We can go eat or do something after that, whatever you want," I said after a long pause.

"Or do something, yeah. Sounds fine. Okay."

She smiled at me and pulled my shoulder onto her body, our cheeks latching to each other's.

"Thank you," she mumbled sweetly as she closed her eyes.

I put my hand around her stomach, hugging her back, my expression mimicking hers.

"You're very welcome, Rinny," I replied before I gave a small kiss on her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved fluff sibling fics, can't help but to make one myself.


End file.
